Embusca da felicidade!
by Drica Vampy
Summary: È a história de uma garota, que perdeu tudo na vida, sua familia e aos pouco a esperença, á única coisa que ela quer é ser feliz!Ela tenta achar algo muito precioso, que todos procurama vida toda! Essa história será narrada pela propria garota!


**Prólogo**

Sakura Haruno, uma garota que sofrerá muito. Os pais? Já não os tinha,, morreram quando ela apenas tinha seus 5 anos de idade, sua única família era seu irmão Kaoro Haruno, ela é muito apegada a ele. Moravam perto de uma pequena cidade, na Inglaterra. Está cidade tinha muitas pessoas preconceituosa, que não aceitavam que uma garota fosse criada por um homem . Tanto é que os mais velhos influenciava as crianças da cidade, fazendo com que, a odiassem.

-Sua bastarda! Você não pertence a esta cidade! Sua órfã idiota! Vai embora não queremos você aqui!- diz um grupo de meninos e jovens, jogando pedras em uma menina de cabelos róseos e olhos tão verdes quanto o mar. A jovem começara a correr em direção a floresta, até chegar a uma cabana.

- O que foi que aconteceu Sakura?- pergunta um jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes esmeraldas, este estava observando Sakura, toda arranhada, com cortes que sangravam.

-Não foi nada Kaoro!-diz Sakura que tentará passar por Kaoro.

-Sakura foram eles de novo! Dessa vez eles foram longe demais!-dizia Kaoro que ia resolver o assunto de uma vez por todas, mas Sakura o segura pelo ombro.

-Não mano, se você for, eles vão acabar te matando! Não me deixe sozinha! –diz Sakura, com lagrimas nos seus olhos.

-Esta bem eu não vou! Então vamos cuidar desses machucados! Pequena! –diz Kaoro, passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

-Não me chame de pequena! Eu já tenho 16 anos! – diz Sakura com uma cara emburrada, Kaoro ria com o gesto de sua irmã.

-Esta bem! Pequena!-diz Kaoro sorrindo marotamente.

-Kaoro! Já disse que não sou pequena!-diz Sakura correndo atrás de Kaoro, mesmo tendo um irmão implicante, ela amava-o, esses eram os poucos momentos de felicidade que tinha na vida desde que seus pais morreram. Sakura para de correr ao sentir a dor na perna e nas costas.

-Sakura você está bem?- pergunta Kaoro preocupado com sua irmã, ele vê um pouco de sangue saírem do vestido, nas costas. Com certeza aqueles garotos iriam pagar pelo que fizeram a sua irmã.

-Mano nossos pais sofriam muito também?-perguntou Sakura fracamente.

-Por que você esta me perguntou isso?-diz Kaoro pegando sua irmã no colo, a levando para o quarto.

-Porque eles deviam, ser muito infelizes! Você não acha?-diz Sakura que se encontrava na cama.

-Eu não acho Sakura! Pois eles se amavam!-diz Kaoro sorrindo para ela - Nossos pais se amavam tanto que veio morar nesta cidade, só para que ninguém os separa-se, e o papai amou nossa mãe até os últimos momentos. -finalizou Kaoro.

-Eu sei disso! Sabe irmão eu espero todos os dias conhecer o amor. -diz Sakura um pouco vermelha.

-Sakura o amor, não vem até nós! Nós é que vamos até ele!- fala Kaoro - Agora se vire e tire a parte de cima do vestido, para eu fazer o curativo. -disse Kaoro.

-Minha pequena o amor é o que nós temos mais próximo da magia!-falou Kaoro.

-Para mim é a música e a leitura!-diz Sakura.

-Me diga, mas sem o amor a música ou a leitura, seria a mesma coisa? Se os escritores e músicos não amassem, como as músicas e os livros seriam? O que seria o mundo sem um pouco de amor?- pergunta Kaoro calmamente, enquanto faz os curativos,

-Seria muito triste! Mano!-diz Sakura.

-Então, Sakura procure o amor! Verdadeiro amor, não precisa espera o tempo passar, e nem ir rápido demais, corra atrás! Quando o amor vier lute por ele, o amor só vem uma vez na vida!. –diz Kaoro que tinha terminado os curativos.

-Agora você deve descansar!-diz Kaoro indo para a porta do quarto.

-Mano o amor realmente existe?- perguntou Sakura.

-Essa pergunta, eu não posso responder, você terá que descobrir sozinha,, pequena!-diz Kaoro.

-Kaoro?!-fala sakura

-o que foi pequena?-diz Kaoro

-Eu não sou pequena!-falou Sakura, um pouco emburrada, fazendo Kaoro sorrir.

**Alguns dias depois.**

Sakura estava muito melhor, então Kaoro fora trabalha, ele trabalhava em outra cidade que era longe, ele ia de cavalo, o único bem além da casa que seus pais os deixara. Estava no alvorecer do dia, Sakura já estava em pé, lavando a pouca louça do café da manhã, após acabar seus afazeres domésticos, fora ler um pouco, mesmo sendo pobre, seu irmão era culto, lhe ensinara a ler e a escreve, a somar e subtrair, multiplicar e dividir, até algumas línguas diferentes a falar, que eram espanhol, francês, português e italiano. Seu irmão aprendera enquanto seus pais eram vivos e trabalhava duro no comercio para poder pagar os estudos de Kaoro, seu mano também sabia cavalgar, tocar violino e piano e a ensinara, também sabia um pouco de arco e flecha. E ela sabia de tudo isso, não como o seu irmão, que fora ensinado perfeitamente, mas Sakura sabia o básico.

Resolverá ler num lugar, que envolta tinha muitas árvores, flores e um lindo lago cristalizado e uma cachoeira. Ela pegara também o violino, e fora para beira do lago, o dia estava quente, ela tirou o vestido, verde, que tinha detalhes em vermelho e tira os sapatos verdes que tinha pequenos enfeites de rosas, e as roupas íntimas, adentrou no lago, foi para as pedras da cachoeira, como não tinha ninguém lá ela pegou o seu violino, foi para uma pedra do rio e começou a tocar uma linda melodia, tão bela que foi ouvida por um rapaz que estava um pouco longe do lugar, logo Sakura, sai do lago, espera escorrer a água do seu corpo e se vesti, fica em admirar o céu que estava muito azul, com algumas nuvens, era o inicio da primavera, ela fica a olhar a paisagem , acabará adormecendo.

O rapaz que ouvira a música seguiu o som, quando a música parou de tocar, ele havia chegado, num lindo lugar com uma cascata. Ele caminha em direção ao lago, junto com seu cavalo negro, para beber água. Observando a paisagem, ele viu uma pessoa, aparentava ser uma garota de cabelos róseos, foi em direção a ela, que parecia dormir.

-Estranho, nunca vi cabelos dessa cor em toda Inglaterra!-diz o rapaz em tom baixo. –E também nunca vi beleza tão rara!-ainda falando baixo. Se aproximando da garota, quanto mais se aproximava, mais achava a garota bonita.

-Realmente, ela é a mais linda flor deste campo!-diz o rapaz, vendo Sakura dormindo. O rapaz sente vontade de acariciar o rosto da garota, não entende essa vontade, já que nunca vira a jovem, que estava adormecida. O jovem escuta que alguns trotes de cavalos se aproximando, ele pega seu cavalo, e cavalga para longe do local.

-Quem sabe uma próxima vez!-diz o rapaz, que se afastava, do lago.

Sakura desperta alguns minutos após, o jovem ter ido embora. Os guardas chegam no lago, e vem a jovem, e vão em direção a ela.

-Você viu um rapaz de cabelos negros azulado, rebeldes atrás, de olhos negros de porte atlético?-pergunta uns dos guarda.

-Não o vi!-diz Sakura.

-Obrigado senhorita!-diz um dos guardas, que sobe em seu cavalo e vai floresta a dentro.

-Quem será ele? Será que o rapaz que eles falaram é um ladrão?- diz Sakura para se mesma.

Sakura fica no local até a noite, quando estava voltando, vê muita fumaça.

Sakura sai correndo em direção ao local da fumaça, quando ela olha lagrimas saem de seus olhos verdes, ao ver algumas pessoas batendo em seu irmão e a casa pegando fogo, ela corre até lá, mas dois homens a pegam pelo braço.

-Para onde você pensa que vai rosinha?-diz o homem, segurando um dos braços de Sakura.

-Me deixem passar! Mano!-grita Sakura, chorando. Vendo os homens da vila, que estavam baterem em Kaoro, ele olha para ela.

-Deixa, ela em paz!-Grita Kaoro, levando mais murros, socos, ponta pés e pauladas.

-Cala boca desgraçado!-diz um dos homens que estava batendo nele.

Desde que Sakura chegou lá, já haviam passado uma hora, Kaoro, estava cuspindo sangue, até que ele não resiste mais e desmaia, os homens soltam Sakura e vão embora. Sakura corre até seu irmão, se agachando perto dele.

-Kaoro! Levanta meu irmão!-diz Sakura, chorando, Kaoro não responde a tentativa de Sakura de acordá-lo.

-Não morra Kaoro! Não me deixe sozinha!-diz Sakura chorando baixinho. Kaoro abre um pouco os olhos.

-Sakura!- diz Kaoro num fio de voz. Sakura aperta a mão dele.

-Kaoro!Que bom que esta vivo mano!-diz Sakura corando, mas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Sakura não vou agüentar por muito tempo! Eu quero que você vá embora daqui, pois os homens da vila vão vir tentar matar você também!-diz Kaoro- Por favor sobreviva!-diz Kaoro perdendo os sentidos.

-Kaoro não morra!-diz Sakura ao sentir a mão de seu irmão gelada. Ela encosta a cabeça no peito de Kaoro e começa a chorar baixinho.

Uma forte chuva castigava o local, apagando o fogo, parecia que o céu estava chorando pela dor da Haruno. Que se levantou para ver o que tinha sobrado da casa, e viu o que sobrará era seu quarto. Ela entrará e pegara uma mala debaixo da cama, juntará as poucas roupas que tinha um retrato da sua família, um medalhão com duas fênix, e o nome Haruno na frente, sairá da casa e fora ao corpo de seu irmão, já havia parado de chover, do mesmo jeito que a Haruno, parará de chorar. Pegou uma das poucas madeiras secas e colocou chamas e colocou-a em seu irmão, o cremando. Um vento gélido passava pela Haruno, que fora até o lago e jogara as cinzas de seu irmão.

-Descanse em paz! Meu irmão!-dizendo isso, finas lagrimas desciam de seus olhos verdes.

-Prometo que nunca vou deixar ninguém mais me humilhar ou perderei outra pessoa que amo! Prometo diante desse lago, que nunca mais isso vai acontecer e que essas pessoas que fizeram isso com você mano vão pagar de um jeito ou de outro!-diz Sakura , pegando sua mala, e seu violino indo em direção a estrada que a levará á uma nova aventura, cheia de mistério e aventura.

**Fim do Prológo**

**Bem gente eu num postei esse tempo todo mais eu só vou postar em fevereiro, então vai demorar muito sinto muito! **


End file.
